Tonight & The Rest of My Life Draco&Hermione
by crashingggcars
Summary: A Draco and Hermione one shot, that could become a full story.
1. Introduction

**I had first planned this to be a one shot, but if you'd like me to expand on this story, please tell me. **

"Harry, why don't we just stay in tonight? I mean when was the last time we just hung out...together?" Hermione said grabbing Harry's arm as he tried to go out to Quidditch practice.

"As if I want to hang out in the prefects common room while Malfoys upstairs." Harry said angrily.

Hermione crossed her arms and sighed.

"I'm sorry...why don't you just come down and watch me and Ron play a bit of Quiddictch?" he asked hopefully.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'll just talk to you tomorrow."

Harry kissed her cheek and walked out through the portrait doorway.

Harry and Hermione had begun dating over the summer and were beginning to get serious until someone sort of messed it up for them, Draco Malfoy. Harry and Hermione had been hoping that they would get picked for prefects and would have a common room all to themselves for the next year, Hermione recieved a letter saying she had been chosen, Harry had not. They were under the impression that maybe Ron got picked. They were wrong. When they arrived at school for their 5th year, they had seen a cocky blonde boy waving his letter. Hermione wasn't happy, neither was Harry, but Harry assured her, either way, it would be a good year.

Hermione sighed as the portrait door closed. That's all Harry seemed to do lately was play Quidditch, they barely spent any time together alone. It was the Quidditch season though, so Hermione expected it, but Harry had never practiced so much, it might have been because it was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin for the next game. Hermione really didn't know what to do, she had just wanted someone to talk to. She thought about going to Ginny, then rethought.

"Talk to Ginny about Harry?" Hermione laughed to herself, remembering Ginny's monsterous crush on Harry for their first 4 years of school.

She sat back and watched the fireplace flicker on the walls. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs, she rolled her eyes.

"In tonight Granger?" Malfoy said sitting down in the couch directly across from her.

This was normal. Sitting around doing absolutley nothing, watching shadows dance on the walls.

"I have a name you prick.." She said crossing her arms.

"God, you do that often." He laughed.

Draco Malfoy seemed to half-way decent when they were in the common room together, their time was spent spitting comments at eachother and eventually laughing about it. She didn't want to admit to Harry that her and Malfoy actually got along sometimes.

He had given up the name mudblood, and referred to her as either Granger or Hermione. Which made her felt more at ease in the common room. They had made a decision that something had to be done when they first entered the common room, they needed to be civil to eachother. Dumbledore specifically told them he had chosen them for a reason, he felt they were both strong people of their houses and if they wouldn't agree on being civil, one would have to go. Neither of them wanted that, so they both just decided to be somewhat nice to eachother. It seemed to work out.

"Where's Potter these days?" He asked.

"Quidditch...Quidditch...damn Quidditch!" She said angrily.

Malfoy nodded and laughed.

"Where's Pansy these days?" Hermione asked him.

"Well...she's not that fun to be around after 20 minutes. So I limit myself to that women."

Hermione laughed at his comment.

"Well, I'm going to bed, night Granger." Draco said scratching the back of his head.

"Wait.." Hermione said grabbing his arm.

He turned around yawning, "what?"

"Can I talk to you about something?" She asked.

Malfoys eyes went wide, any sign of being tired had left him, now he was in shock, what was he to do?

Though him and Hermione had shared a common room for about 3 months, they had never had a real sit-down conversation that actually meant something, till tonight...

"I guess.." He said sitting down in the chair next to her.

They both sat there awkwardly for a few minutes until Hermione finally piped up.

She talked about how her and Harry never hang out anymore, how it's all Quidditch. How he uses the excuse of Draco being in the common room, which is why he chooses not to hang here anymore. How he barely even touches her anymore besides maybe a hug and a kiss on the cheek. How he started sitting by Ron in classes, while she sat behind him with Lavender, he'd send silly notes and things to her, but she wasn't happy.

"I mean, we haven't even made out for weeks!" She said loudly, "a girl has needs!"

Draco laughed hysterically.

She looked at him with an evil look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but you're taking it too seriously. Just let him loose, it's like you're following. A relationship needs two people. Not one constantly hanging on ones every move. Harry seems to be interested in things other than you, it might change, it might now. I just say let it go." Draco said softly after he stopped laughing at the making out comment.

"I've never heard you talk that way..." Hermione said looking into his icey blue eyes.

Hermione's eyes began to water, then a tear fell down her face.

"I can be deep." He said wiping the tear away.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. Night." She said suppressing her tears till she got to her bedroom.

Malfoy looked at her confusedly.

She got halfway to the stairs before she felt a strong hand grip her wrist.

"Don't.." He said turning her around.

"Malfoy?" She began, but he put a finger to her lips.

"Please don't say anything..." He said as he pulled her closer.

Their lips met.

Hermione knew it wasn't right, but she couldn't pull herself away from him, she was feeling something in the pit of her stomach that she had never felt before, and she liked it.

Draco felt her soft lips upon his, he was in complete bliss. He had never felt this when kissing Pansy, the only thing he felt when kissing Pansy was in his pants. This was different, it was real.

They pulled away from eachother in confusion.

Before they knew it, they were at it again. Draco gripping her waist tighter and tighter towards his, they both began breathing heavily. Draco picked her up, her legs straddling him, they barely left eachothers lips as they made their way upstairs.

They had two rooms in this common room, both we right across from eachother in the hallway, and Hermione knew which room she was going into.

Draco put her on the king-sized bed with a silk Slytherin compforter. She felt the coldness of the silk on her arms, but felt warmth when he proceeded to fall right on top of her.

"Draco what are we doing?" Hermione asked breathlessly as he kissed her kneck.

"I don't know, but I don't want to stop." He said moving his way back to her lips.

She pulled his shirt off, revealing his pale torso. Years of Quidditch had really done him good. She felt the muscles in his back as he moved his rough fingers up her shirt. She sighed a heavenly sigh.

His hand moved out of her shirt and moved down to her belt, he looked up at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I've never done it before..." Hermione said nervously.

"I'll be gentle.." He said softly.

Usually, this would be said in an almost sick way, but he said it in a very warm way.

She nodded her head as he unbuckled her belt, kissing various spots of her stomach.

He pulled her pants off as she pulled off her shirt. She unbuckled his pants and pulled them off to reveal a green pair of boxers.

They knew what was going to happen.

"Shit.." Draco said crawling off of her.

"What?" She asked.

"Hold on..." He said running to the bathroom in his boxers.

Hermione sighed and awaited his return. She thought of Harry. Why was she doing this? She loved Harry! But she had never felt what she was feeling tonight. She knew this was all she wanted to feel tonight.

Draco returned stuffing his 'junk' back into his boxers.

"Okay, are you ready?" He asked crawling back over her.

She nodded nervously.

Draco nervously slipped off her under garmets and proceeded to his business.

"It hurts.." Hermione winced.

"It will for a little while, just wait..." He said as he moved as slowly and gently as he could.

Hermione felt a moan escape her mouth, she felt embaressed.

"It's okay, it's natural." Draco assured her.

Minutes later...

The bed was shaking, Draco was grunting, Hermione was trying her best not to moan, but she felt something, something new, but that something began to build up more and more and more and felt even better ever second, finally and explosion of pleasure came out of her mouth, Draco the same.

They both layed there, hearts beating fast, sweat dripping all over their bodies, breathing heavily.

"You alright?" Draco asked looking down at her sweating face, she nodded and smiled.

He rolled over and kissed her kneck, put his arm around her, pulled her closer and sunk into the thick compforter that lay over them, Hermione put her hand on his cheek and whispered to herself, "Tonight and the rest of my life."


	2. Aftermath

**Note From The Author...ME! (:**

Dear Readers,

I didn't die...obviously. I guess I decided to keep writing this, I got inspired by some New Found Glory music and it brought me here! I hope you enjoy, I know you guys wanted to see what happened the morning after. Oh yeah, did I mention? They have cell phones now...hah. It's my story. (:

So I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

Draco stood motionless looking out the window with his arm crossed over his bare chest.

Hermione hadn't woken up yet, he glanced at her every now and then as if he was making sure she was alright.

Thoughts ran through his mind.

_Will she regret it? What about Potter? What's going to happen when she wakes up? What if Pansy finds out? What if she didn't like it? What if she just wants to forget about it? What if she wants it again?_

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He jumped as he heard movement.

"Are you thinking as much as I'm thinking?" Hermione said rubbing her eyes in a yawn.

He nodded silently.

She got up and walked over to him and put a hand on his arm.

"If it makes you feel any better, I enjoyed it." She smiled up at him.

He laughed a little, "I'm not worried about if you enjoyed it or not."

She looked at him confused.

"What happens next? I mean...are we just going to forget it happened?" He asked turning around to face her directly.

"I...really don't know. Do you want to forget it happened? Just go on like we did before?" She said yawning.

"To tell you the truth...I don't." He walked past her and into his bathroom, she sighed a heavy sigh.

She heard the shower go on. She lied back on the bed.

She turned on her phone, she had turned it off last night after it happened.

**5 New Text Messages**

Hermione rolled her eyes and opened them.

_I'm really sorry and I love you._

_Talk to me, please. I know you're mad._

_Honestly? You're just going to ignore me?_

_I can't take this. Yell at me or something, please!_

_Okay, whatever. Bye._

She hit send on one of the text messages to call Harry.

It rang twice.

"Hermione! Where'd you go last night?" He said anxiously.

"I fell asleep after you left, I'm sorry I didn't text you back..."

"Well, why didn't Malfoy open the portrait for us? He must've been up."

"He fell asleep early too.....uh Pansy wore him out." She sighed.

"Ew..." Harry said disgusted.

"Harry, we have to talk. I'll meet you in the court yard about 3:00, okay?" She said trying to not make it sound bad.

"Okay...what do we need to talk about?" He asked.

"I'll talk to you then, I can't hang out today. Tons of work to do. See you at 3. Bye!"

She hung up before he could say 'I love you' she didn't want to hear it.

Just then Malfoy walked through the door with a pair of baggy pajama pants on.

"So you decide what we're going to do yet?" Hermione said crossing her legs and throwing her phone on the floor.

He sat down next to her on the bed, an exhausted look on his face. He looked hurt almost.

"Look, this isn't easy for me you know...this whole real feelings thing. I'm not used to it. I don't know how to talk these things out."

"It's not easy for me. You've made my life a living hell for 6 years of my life and now you decide to have real feelings?" Hermione said in a hurtful way that she didn't mean.

"Do you have to bring that up? I mean seriously, I've tried...so hard...to forget what I've done to you. I've apologized, but yet you always bring it up. I didn't choose to have these feelings...if I had the choice, I wouldn't choose them. But not to save my ass, to save yours." He said getting up and taking his spot back at the window.

"You think you'd be saving my ass by making my life hell and making me hate you?" She said walking up to him.

"I just think it'd be best if we didn't start getting close." He said with a pained expression.

"Oh..ok. I see. Just forget about it ever happening, alright?" She walked away.

"Wait!" He said walking after her.

"What." She had tears in her eyes.

He took her face in his hands awkwardly, he'd never done this before.

"I said I think it'd be best if we didn't get close...I didn't say I didn't want to..."

She tried her best not to cry and turned her head out of his hands.

"What is this? Is this real or is this an act?" She said crossing her arms.

He kissed her softly then and pulled away.

"Does that seem like an act?" He said looking in her eyes.

She nodded her head no.

"Okay. So stop crying now.." He brought her into a hug.

What was he doing? He had a heart of stone, remember? He was a Malfoy. Yet, he was embracing a half-blood.

"You really haven't done this before, have you?" Hermione smiled into his shoulder.

"No...I'm sorry." He pulled away.

It was awkward for him to act in such a way, but with her around it almost felt natural.

"Come here..." Hermione said grabbing his wrist and leading him back into the bedroom. They had been in the hall.

He followed.

"Lie on the bed..." She said softly.

He looked confused, but obeyed.

She crawled right next to him and put her head on his chest and her arm over his stomach.

He didn't know what to make of it. He just sat there awkwardly.

"Put your arm around me..." She laughed pulling his hand around her.

Hermione snuggled herself into his hard chest.

"Now...that wasn't so hard."

"No...I guess it wasn't." Draco tightened his grip on her.

"So what do we do next?" She asked him.

"I don't want to know yet..." He said rubbing her back.


	3. Flashback

Wooooo, looks like you guys get another chapter, cool huh? (: Are you enjoying it? I hope so.

Send me messages! I'd love to hear from you guys.

* * *

"You know it'd be safe if we just stopped." Draco said sighing.

"I know it'd be. But life isn't safe, you get curveballs every day. This just happens to be a wicked one." Hermione sat up and looked at him.

"What about Potter?" he asked.

"What about Parkinson?" she said back.

He ran a hand through his messy wet hair. Hermione lied back on his chest and looked out the window.

"I told Harry I would talk to him at 3…should I tell him? Or just break up with him? Or act like everything is okay?" She asked him.

"Don't tell him. Not yet." He said quickly.

"Should I break up with him?" She asked.

"That's not my decision…" Draco trailed.

Hermione sighed a heavy sigh. This is when Draco decided to be deep, when she had to make a decision, at this point she'd rather have him yell at her to break up with him, no, he has to give her a choice. She liked it though; she'd never been civil with him. She wasn't used to his warmth, just his cold side.

Hermione looked at her phone, 1:30.

"I'm hungry…but I don't want to move." She said yawning into his hard chest.

"I could run down and get some food if you want, or we could just separate. You know, act like we usually do." Draco said nudging her off to look at her.

"Um…well I'm really not in the mood to talk to Ginny or Ron…especially Harry. Until I need to. I told Harry I had work to do anyways. So would you get some food?" She smiled up at him.

He nodded and jumped off the bed.

"I'll see you in a bit, what do you want?" He asked her as she sat cross-legged.

"Some toast…even though it's afternoon…toast is good." She yawned.

"Alright." He said walking out the door.

She jumped off the bed, "Draco, wait!" She smiled.

"What" he whined.

She kissed him softly as he turned around . He smiled into the kiss.

Draco let his tongue brush her bottom lip, begging for an entry. She pulled away.

"Now, none of that, remember what happened last time?" She laughed.

"Just wait till I get back." He smiled, she rolled her eyes and watched him run down the stairs.

"Be back soon!" He said before walking through the portrait.

Hermione smiled to herself.

"…shower." She said running a hand through her hair that definitely needed to be washed.

She walked into the bathroom and stripped. She looked in the mirror. A dark purple bruise painted the inside of her thigh. She knew Draco wouldn't notice it in the dark. She was glad he didn't. Just more questions. She didn't like questions.

She turned the faucet on high and walked in. The water was hot on her skin, but she smiled.

Draco made his way down the empty halls, everyone was eating lunch.

Suddenly he felt two hands jerk him into a closet.

"WHAT THE FU" His voice muffled a slobbery and wet….no not a dog, far worse, Pansy Parkinson.

Draco pushed her away.

"WHAT. ARE YOU DOING!?" He said disgusted and wiping his mouth.

"You didn't come see me last night." She crossed her arms.

"Well don't count on me coming to see you tonight…or tomorrow night…or the next night even. I'm through with you." He went to open the closet door, she stopped him.

"What are you talking about? You can't break up with me." She said laughing.

"Then what do you call me leaving you?" He said pushing her hand away from the door and walking out.

"What did I do wrong?!" She said running after him.

"I never loved you, okay? I didn't know that till now. I'm very sorry." He turned to her to apologize then walked away.

Pansy just stood there in awe.

Draco stalked off toward the commons.

He walked up to the Slytherine table and took a plate and tried to put as much food on one to keep people thinking it was just for him.

"Draco, where you been man? Pansy's been asking up the ass where you've been." Blaze said laughing.

"Screw Pansy, we're over." Draco rolled his eyes.

Blaze laughed even more, "Hungry are we?"

"Yeah, I had a…a busy night." He said stuffing a bun into his mouth to hopefully stop Blaze's questions.

"Ahh..new girl?" He asked.

All Draco did was nod then wave with his free hand.

He walked down the halls again, anxious to get back to Hermione. What was this feeling? He couldn't wait to see her when it had only been less than a half hour from when he had seen her last. He walked faster, hoping not to find a Pansy lurking around the next corner, he finally saw the portrait.

He said the password muffled through the bun which was still in his mouth.

"I think that was right…you may enter"

He said thank you, face full of food again.

He spat out the bun on the floor, "I'm back!" he said setting the plate down on the coffee table.

He heard the shower running, decided to take this to his advantage.

He walked up the stairs, undressing as he got closer to the door, he opened it quietly and snuck into the shower.

"Need some help." He whispered into her ear.

-FLASHBACK, Hermione's Point of View-

I felt the hot water go down my back, followed by two hands wrapping around my waist.

"Harry, how did you get in here without me noticing?" She laughed.

"Easily." He snarled into her ear.

"Well, I'm almost finished, so can you get out?" She said turning around and giving him a kiss.

"I'm just starting." He smiled and kissed her back with great force.

"Harry" She said into the kiss.

"Shhh." He said pulling her leg up against him.

"STOP!" She said trying to turn away from his kiss.

"Just hold still." He said tightening his grip.

"STOP NOT NOW." She said almost starting to cry.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"STOP!" She screamed starting to cry, thinking it was Harry.

"Sorry!" Draco said hopping out of the shower and slipping and falling on the floor, hitting his head.

Hermione grabbed a towel and wrapped herself in it, Draco was groaning on the floor.

"I'm sorry!" She said kneeling down, checking to make sure he was ok.

"I wasn't trying anything…just wanted to surprise you. I didn't even want to…you know." He said groaning still.

"I know…I just…it's. I'm sorry." She ran a hand through his hair.


	4. Interrupted

**So, I've got some stuff to say…. **

**I'm sorry I'm a horrible person & updated for the first time in months. I love this story so much, but it should've possibly stayed a one shot. I don't know if I'm enjoying where it's going. But you guys seem to love it & I live to please my readers. ****ツ**

**I'm thinking about starting a new story that doesn't involve the two being head boy and head girl, but I just love the thought of that story line so much.**

**I don't know how much farther this story will go, your feedback is needed!**

**If you want easy updates, please follow me on Twitter. & I am in no way trying to plug myself, but I've made an account specifically for my youtube & for the simple reason that my friends don't want to hear about my fantasies including Draco/Hermione! Hahaha.**

**crashingggcars is my twitter name, **◄ **This provides me with a much easier way to contact my readers & get feedback easier. You will also get updates faster. **

**Alright, onto the story. Enjoy!**

Hermione sat down on the side of the bathtub while Draco attempted to sit up. She changed the faucet and ran a small rag under some cold water, then held it up to his head.

"Jesus Christ women, you really know how to knock a guy off his feet." Draco smirked.

"How about we try not to think of cheesy pickup lines right now?" Hermione laughed and moved the rag a bit to see if he would have a bruise.

There was a tiny bit of purple, not enough for people to ask questions. He would probably be able to cover it up with his bangs anyways.

"I ran into Pansy on my way to the great hall." Draco said looking up at her.

"Gross" was all Hermione could think of saying.

"She kissed me and I told her it was over and that she shouldn't plan on seeing me anymore."

"Ew…she kissed you? Brush your teeth. I don't want dog breath." Hermione laughed.

Draco stood up and looked in the mirror, holding the cold rag. He shrugged his shoulders at the small bruise and walked into the hallway to find his clothes that were scattered around.

Hermione got up as well and stared into the mirror.

'I'd better get clothed' she thought and walked to her room.

The two spent about 15 minutes in their bedrooms getting ready, before Draco yelled,

"HEY I GOT YOU FOOD. GO EAT IT NOW."

"Jeeze! I don't want to eat naked." Hermione yelled back.

"I wouldn't mind it."

Hermione rolled her eyes, horny boys.

She put on some mascara and deemed herself presentable and proceeded to eat the toast she had been longing for since she got up. She started walking down the stairs when she saw Harry standing in the main room.

"How did you get in here?" She asked.

"Does it matter? I thought you had work to do, it looks like you just got up." He said mildly concerned.

Draco continued getting ready while the two talked downstairs.

"Look, I'm just not feeling well today. I said I'd come see you at 3." Hermione said crossing her arms.

Harry looked at the table.

"That's a lot of food for one person." He said walking up to her.

"Malfoy's a grown man. Ron eats just as much as he does."

"Oh, but he insisted on eating here. With you." Harry began to get a look in his eyes that Hermione knew too well.

"Look, Harry. What are you getting at? This is ridiculous. I just want to go get my work done and lay in bed. I'm exhausted."

"Exhausted? You went to bed at 8."

"Please, leave." Hermione backed away from him.

"Why are you acting like this? You're my god damn girlfriend. Now come on, we're going to go sit with Ron and Ginny." Harry grabbed her arm.

"I said I have work to do." Hermione said louder and pushing his arm away.

Draco heard Hermione's faint voice downstairs, but continued brushing his teeth. She's talked to herself randomly before.

"Look, I have quidditch practice at 4. That leaves us no time to do anything, so I suggest you come with me now."

"Harry, stop it. Please. You're overreacting. I just wanted to talk. An hour is plenty."

"What if I don't want to talk?" He grabbed her waist and pressed his lips on hers.

She let out a small scream.

Draco dropped his tooth brush and spit out the toothpaste. He ran out with a towel wiping his mouth.

"The fuck is going on out here?" He said walking down the stairs shirtless.

"I'm talking to my girlfriend." Harry said pushing Hermione away.

"That's a little rough to be considered talking, I'd say." Draco crossed his arms.

"Draco, he was just-" Hermione began, Draco pulled her behind him.

"Potter, I suggest you leave before I shove your Nimbus in places it doesn't belong." Draco said pointing to the portrait.

"I'll see you at 3, Hermione." Harry walked to the portrait and jumped out.

"Well, I'm going to have a talk with our portrait when I know he's gone…" Draco rolled his eyes.

"You didn't have to do that." Hermione looked at the floor.

"He was down right disrespectful, and I have never seen Potter look like that before." Draco nodded his head in disgust.

"I can take care of myself, I have for a long time."

"I know you can take care of yourself, but it's my job to be there."

"Since when is it all of a sudden your job?" Hermione crossed her arms.

Draco backed away.

"Since we had sex. Remember? Real feelings?"

"I'm going to have to talk to Harry at 3, and I have no idea what to say to him." Hermione walked closer to Draco.

"You're going to tell him what I told Pansy. Right?" Draco asked hopefully.

"I said I don't know, Draco." Hermione looked up at him, Draco went in for a small kiss and she turned away.

"I don't know if I can do this." She said walking towards the stairs.

"Hermione Granger." Draco walked quickly to her before she could hit the first step, he pushed in front of her, making it impossible for her to look away. She was surprised he used her name in such a way. She'd only heard Granger and Hermione, but never together.

"You feel it too, I know you do. It probably scares the hell out of you, you wanna know how I know? Because I'm scared shitless right now. You have no idea." Draco looked as if he was about to cry, but he'd become pretty good at keeping his composure.

"Draco, stop it. You're making this hard." Hermione was ready to cry.

"I'm not making it hard, this is easy." He kissed her, "You feel that?" and again, "That's something and when you have something, you don't push it away." He sighed and stared into her brown eyes.

"I'm sorry." She buried her head into his chest.

"It's nothing to be sorry about, Hermione. We're humans, we never know when something is coming. But when it does, and it's special, we're supposed to grab hold of it." Draco nuzzled his head to her shoulder and held her tight.

They both knew that this would be the hardest thing they would ever have to overcome.


	5. Over

**Sorry for such a wait, but I've just hit a spurt of inspiration. I really hope this is good, & there's no continuity. I really tried. I'm sorry I left you all waiting.**

Hermione knew too well how to keep her head held high. She knew she was scared to tell Harry, she wanted Draco to know it, but she'd never show him that side of her. Her face and attitude showed that she was responsible for herself, she would never think of putting anyone in a situation that she thought she couldn't handle herself. But even if she did think she couldn't handle the heat, she would still take it on full force. She never relied on anyone or anything, aside from Harry which put her into the thought that she should stay on her own. So why was she so comfortable with Draco? Or was she. Harry wasn't the only person that scared Hermione, physically Harry was menacing, on the other hand Draco scared her mentally.

"You know I have to go, Draco." Hermione said throwing on a pink sweatshirt.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to..." Draco walked towards her as she got closer to the portrait.

"I want to." She stopped.

Draco intently stared at her, trying to read her as best he could. That's something that scared Draco about Hermione, he couldn't read her like he could everyone else. He didn't want her to go, but she wasn't exactly the easiest person to convince.

"Why would you want to see someone that treats you like that?" He tried.

"Draco, I need to figure things out. I don't know what to do. I've been with Harry for a long time. I know there's some part of me that loves him, or still does. I don't quite know at the moment. Just let me do this." She sighed heavily.

"I'm just worried, alright? I could go, you know. I could end it." He stood firm in front of her.

"No, Draco. This is between me and Harry."

With that said, she walked through the portrait. Draco could do nothing. He started a fire in the fireplace and sat in the couch across and took one more quick look at the portrait, all he wanted to see was her coming back through it. It wasn't going to happen. He sighed and stared at the cieling. It was going to be a long night.

"Shit." Hermione muttered walking through the empty halls.

She was getting closer to the spot she'd meet Harry and she still had no idea what she was going to say to him. Was she to end it? Did she really believe she was over Harry or was she still under the impression that he would go back to the way he was?

-FLASHBACK, YEAR 6-

"Come on, dance with me." Harry smiled brightly.

"I can't dance, I think we've already established that." Hermione laughed.

Harry grabbed her hand tightly and pulled her up from the chair. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I really hate dancing..." She smirked.

"Then why are you dancing with me?" He looked into her eyes.

She looked down, he took one hand off of her waist and pushed her chin up to kiss him. She kissed him back, and felt the oh-so familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach. Was it love?

-END FLASHBACK-

She didn't know what changed him, she blamed herself. She didn't know why, but she did.

She felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket, right on time.

"I'm waiting for you, you're late."

She rolled her eyes and walked a little faster, she was almost there.

Harry sat alone on a bench in the courtyard tapping his foot on the ground as his mind raced.

"Hey." Hermione said as she drew closer to the bench.

"You can be 20 minutes early for class, but when it comes to me you're late?" He said angrily.

"I'm sorry, I thought I timed it out correctly." She sat next to him, he put his hand on her knee. She pushed it away.

"Seriously, is that how you're going to be tonight?"

"Harry, I didn't come here to make out with you. We need to talk." She said it, four words that are never supposed to be said in a relationship.

"I know you didn't just say that. You sound like you're breaking up with me."

She hung her head, he stood up angrily.

"Harry, I just think our time is up. I don't think I love you anymore, you've changed." she crossed her legs and looked up at him.

"No, you do love me. This is how it's going to be, Hermione. You're not leaving me." He began to pace back and forth in front of her.

"No, Harry. I'm making this decision. It's over." She stood up firmly.

"You don't get to make the decisions."

"I am my own person, why can't you see that?"

They were now facing eachother, her arms were crossed and eyes were flaming. As were Harry's.

"You say I've changed, look at yourself." He looked her up and down.

"I'm stronger. That's all I am, you can't deal with it. I can't deal with you anymore."

With that she began to walk away, conversation was over in her eyes. Not for Harry's. He grabbed her arm, tightening his grip on her wrist.

"Let go." She growled.

He pulled harder, causing her to fall on the ground.

"This is why it has to be over, you hurt me." She felt tears in the back of her eyes, but no way would she let them out now.

He let out a small laugh, she stood up in front of him.

"I had sex with Malfoy." She spat it out so fast, she barely realized what she had just done.

That's when the wind changed, Harry was no longer mad, now he was angry.

"You're pathetic..." He started, "that's why you're breaking up with me. You're in love with Malfoy now?"

"What if I am?" she said simply.

She didn't see it coming, all she felt now was the cold sting on her cheek.

"This is going to all go away, you understand? This conversation is over." He began to walk away.

"No, Harry. We're over, you're not treating me like this ever again. I will never be treated like this again, you foul prick." She stood up, no longer holding her cheek.

He walked towards her, but suddenly was jolted back into the darkness.

"What the..." Hermione walked closely, all she could hear was mumbling and a thumping noise. Then she heard a crack.

"Who do you think you are Potter? You think you can treat a woman like that and get away with it? You selfish bastard."

It was Malfoy, and that crack was Harry's glasses.


	6. Fin

**Once again, you guys are amazing. Just saying. For the reviewers who mentioned this story was a bit ooc, obviously it is. It's a draco/hermione fanfiction. I may have given Harry a little bit of an edge, but that's why it's all mine. I'm sorry to say, this is the end of this fantasy. But I will be starting a new one soon and I hope you all will follow me again. Thanks again for all the support on this story when it just started out as a one shot.**

"Who do you think you are Potter? You think you can treat a woman like that and get away with it? You selfish bastard."

It was Malfoy, and that crack was Harry's glasses.

Hermione ran over to the darkened area to find Malfoy, fist in the air full of rage ready to lay it into Harry's cheek.

She yelled, "Stop!" why did she yell that? Harry was getting exactly what he deserved from Malfoy. It was a moment of weakness for Hermione, her weakness for Harry. One that she knew she hadn't exactly gotten over.

Malfoy's fist stopped in the air, shock drenched his face.

"Please...just stop. I've had enough fighting tonight. Let's just go back." She collected as much composure as she could with the searing pain that was circulating through her left cheek.

"You're honestly going to let this prick get away with hitting you, Hermione?" Draco stood up and brushed himself off a bit and turned to Hermione, who was once again holding the side of her face.

"It's not worth the fight anymore, Malfoy. It's over." She simply said as she started walking back.

"You know this isn't over, Hermione!" Harry said beginning to stand up blindly, still having trouble seeing from his glasses being cracked on the ground.

At that point, Malfoy couldn't stand it anymore. He didn't give a damn what Hermione thought of what he would do next. He swiftly turned back, directly over Harry and kicked him straight in the face before he had time to stand up for any defense. Harry let out a loud groan as Hermione turned around, Draco could see the discontent in her eyes. Before she even had a chance to say anything against the recent events, Draco brushed his sweater off one more time and turned around.

"Was it really worth it?" She said in a cold tone to Draco.

"Completely." At that Malfoy grabbed Hermione's hand and led her back to the castle.

As they walked through the portrait, Hermione thought of the series of events that took place leading up to this very moment. She stopped after they walked in and stood infront of the portrait that had just closed.

"What's up?" Draco said turning around, he lifted his hand to her cheek and caressed it lightly. She put her hand up to his and looked down.

"Harry's not going to stop, Draco." She said looking at the ground.

"That will serve a little extra entertainment for the rest of the year." He said in that ever so familiar Draco tone.

"I can't let you fight all of my battles for me." She walked away from his hand and towards the fire that was dimming.

"Don't you see?" he said walking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered, "This is what I want, And when I want something, I do everything I can to fight for it. You of all people know that. I can't lose you and I won't lose you. I will do everything I can to protect you from anything, not just Potter. Not just tonight, but for the rest of my life. I want to be there for you."

He laid his head on her shoulder. A tear ran down her check as she turned around and let Draco's strong arms engulf her small stature. He kissed the top of her head many times and let out a small "its okay" and "we're going to be okay" as she slowly soaked his sweater in her tears. When she finally felt a tiny bit composed, she slightly pulled away and looked up at him.

"I love you...so much" She whispered and stood on her toes to kiss him.

He pulled away and said, "I love you too, Granger."

The end.


End file.
